


we could be the only ones who matter

by threewhitehorses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, post x-factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewhitehorses/pseuds/threewhitehorses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I used to be scared of rollercoasters and big rides, then Louis took me on one on Brighton Pier so I think I’ve conquered my fear. That really helped me to get over it.” - Harry Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could be the only ones who matter

It’s not that he’s _afraid_ of roller coasters, is the thing. He just doesn’t like them.

There’s honestly nothing appealing to him about risking your life for a few seconds of “fun”. Obviously, his bandmates do not feel the same.

“This is going to be sick.” Zayn says, leading them towards the biggest roller coaster on the pier.

The others nod in agreement, whereas Harry thinks to himself that something is going to be sick, alright, but it won’t be the roller coaster.

When they catch sight of the line for the ride, Niall groans. “Holy shit, the line is long. We’re going to be here all fucking day.”

Harry sees his opportunity, and takes it. “You’re right. I think I’ll sit out for this one.”

“By yourself?” asks Liam, giving him a dubious look.

“Nah, I’ll go with him,” Louis says. “We can go get something to eat.”

Harry shoots him a grateful look. Louis’ the only one who knows about his fear - _dislike_ \- of roller coasters, and that’s only because Louis knows everything about Harry. It’s both terrifying and comforting at the same time.

They walk over to one of the booths where they sell those big sticks of cotton candy. Maybe they can just stay here all day, Harry thinks, hidden far away from any roller coasters or big rides or anyone else. They probably should be staying with the rest of the boys so they can get pictures for their book, which is what they’re actually here for, but.

“So you’re just going to ‘sit out’ every time we go on a roller coaster?” Louis asks, standing in line next to him.

“That’s the plan, yes.”

Louis sighs, stepping forward and handing the man at the booth some change and taking a stick. “And you won’t even _try_ going on one? Not even once?”

Harry leans down, taking a large bite out of the cotton candy.

“Do you think the roller coaster cares that it’s my first time?” he asks, words muffled by the sugar in his mouth. “It only takes one time to die in a freak accident.”

“I don’t think roller coasters are capable of caring, to be fair. Also, you won’t die.”

“How do you know that? Does this place look very safe to you? How often do you think they check these things?” Harry argues.

Louis rolls his eyes. “How about I make you a deal?”

Harry wants to say no right away, because he knows where this is going, but it’s also Louis, and Harry has a hard time saying no to him. Even if it involves risking his life.

“If you go on a roller coaster one time with me, I promise to get you out of it every time the boys want you to go on one with them. For the rest of your time in One Direction.”

Even he has to admit, it’s a pretty good deal. “Alright. But nothing too scary.”

Louis grins. “Why, are you still scared from that haunted ride we went on?”

Harry glares at him. “Shut up.”

“Admit it,” Louis says, smirking. “You were terrified.”

“I was not terrified!” Harry protests. He wasn’t, okay. “Those things just jump out at you in there, yeah! They just surprised me, that’s all!”

“That’s not what it sounded like to me,” says Louis. “ _Oh, Louis, save me, I’m so afraid -_ ”

Harry ignores him, shoving more of his cotton candy into his mouth.

“Oi!” Louis says, pulling it away. “Get your own.”

“Why would I do that, when I have yours?”

Louis sighs. “You are a menace, Harry Styles.”

Harry just sticks his tongue out in lieu of replying.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Now, about that roller coaster.”

*

This is a bad idea. This is a really, really bad idea. How did he ever let Louis talk him into doing this? Oh god, he’s going to die. This is the end, this is it -

“Harry, mate, y’alright?” Louis says. “You’re looking a little pale.”

He looks over to the seat next to him where Louis is sat, which turns out to be a bad idea because he can’t even see the ground and oh god they just keep going higher and higher and is this thing ever going to reach the top and oh god.

“Stop the ride.” Harry says. “I need to get off.”

Louis looks like he’s fighting back laughter, which. Harry sees literally nothing funny about this situation.

“I think it’s a bit late for that, mate.”

“Seriously,” Harry says. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Louis’ nose wrinkles. It’s really rather cute. Which is not something he should be thinking about when he’s about to die. “Well, don’t do it on me, please.”

“Why not?” Harry asks. “This is all your fault.”

And seriously, when is this ride going to reach the top? It feels like they’ve been climbing up for days. Something must be wrong.

“Hey, Harry,” Louis is saying. “Look at me.”

Harry looks at him.

Louis reaches over the armrest and grabs his hand, squeezing tight. “It’s okay, yeah? I’m right here.”

And then the ride falls.

The wind whips in his hair, making it go everywhere, and he can’t stop laughing, is the thing. He’s giggling hysterically, and he can hear Louis next to him, laughing and shouting something that sounds suspiciously like “Your hair!”

And - what was he so scared of again? This is clearly the best thing ever. He never wants it to end. He should probably keep hold of Louis’ hand though, just in case.

It only feels like a couple of seconds, and then it’s all over, the ride pulling in to a stop. He tries not to look too disappointed, because he hates to let Louis know he’s right, which he usually is.

He looks over next to him, where Louis is sat with this grin on his face, like he paused in the middle of laughing and froze there. His eyes are all crinkled at the sides, and he leans over closer to Harry and says, “Well?”

Well, Harry kind of thinks he could go on the biggest roller coaster in the entire world now. It’s a bit cheesy, even for him, but he thinks could probably do anything as long as he has Louis next to him.


End file.
